<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snyder Pond by captainamergirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376959">Snyder Pond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl'>captainamergirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heat Wave [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>As the World Turns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desperation, F/M, Naughty, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Taboo, Water Sex, What would Holden think?, stepmother to lover, yes I went there!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and Aaron give into temptation during a city-wide heat wave. Yes, Lily and Aaron!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lily Walsh/Aaron Snyder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heat Wave [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837744</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snyder Pond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of a one shot series about 7 different ATWT couples (both UC and canon) feeling amorous during a city-wide heat wave! Our first couple is Aaron and Lily. Aaron is of course, Lily’s former stepson! Ooh la la</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Snyder Pond</strong><br/><br/>“God it’s so damn hot,” Lily complained as she fairly stumbled from the farmhouse. Her forehead was sweaty and her fancy blouse and pencil skirt stuck to her damp skin, making her itch to be free of the clothing. Day four of this city-wide heat wave and there appeared to be no end in sight. She hated it <em>almost</em> as much as she hated Molly Conlan.<br/><br/>She moved towards her car. She was about to tumble into the family’s SUV when she spotted the white picket fence that led a trail down to the famous Snyder Pond. She realized the quickest way to beat the heat was to go for a swim. That was something she normally wouldn’t try but no one seemed to be around so why the hell not? She was tired of doing the right thing anyway - what was expected of her, all of the time.<br/><br/>She started peeling off of her clothes as she hurried through the waist-high grass. She was down to her panties and a teeny-tiny bra, standing at the mouth of the pond when she noticed that she wasn’t alone. She saw someone doing laps in the water, their strong arms pistoning through the water, the sleek skin of their back exposed. For a moment she was sure it was Holden. That tan skin, those broad shoulders…<br/><br/>Her body quaked with desire. God it had been so long since she’d been near a half-naked, beautiful male body and her insides were turning to mush. The dry air whipped her hair about her face and she started into the water, without thinking. Without questioning it, without analyzing.<br/><br/>She waded into the water and was calf-deep. She had the strongest urge to rip off her bra and free her heated skin from the wire cupped vise so she did. She reached for the clasp behind her, clumsily clawing at the latch before it gave way.<br/><br/>She tossed the bra to the sand and waded a bit further into the water. The man – <em>Holden?</em> It had to be Holden – was still doing laps. She wanted to reach out and grab him, pull him against her, demand he love her <em>and</em> relieve this ache from between her thighs all at the same time.<br/><br/>Her large, pert breasts bobbed on the surface of the water as she neared the man. She found herself feeling brazen enough to reach out to him. She touched his back, feeling the strong muscles there. He immediately responded by surfacing, lifting his head out of the blue-green water. His gray eyes zeroed in on her face and then her full breasts.<br/><br/><em>“Lily!”</em><br/><br/>“Ohmigod,” Lily said. <em>“Aaron!”</em> She squealed, wrapped her arms tightly around her body. “I thought you were –“<br/><br/>“My father,” Aaron said.<br/><br/>“Yes!” Lily gasped out. Her eyes followed the lean lines of his body as he moved towards the shoreline and stood waist-deep in the pond, rivulets of water running down his hard, defined chest. She couldn’t steal her eyes away for a moment - not at all.<br/><br/><em>Wait, was she checking out Holden’s son?</em><br/><br/>Her eyes didn’t move and she realized that she <em>was</em> checking him out, liking everything that she saw. But she realized something else as well – she wasn’t the only one looking. Aaron was watching her intently under those impossibly long, dark eyelashes of his.<br/><br/>“Lily-“ Aaron started.<br/><br/>“Aaron,” she said at the same time.<br/><br/>They both laughed, not totally uncomfortably. “I should go,” Aaron said and there was something in his voice that said that that was the very last thing he actually wanted to do. Things were just getting interesting, after all.<br/><br/>“I had no idea you were even back in town.”<br/><br/>“What a way to see each other again, huh?” Aaron said with a sheepish smile. “Should we both agree not to say anything to my father about this?”<br/><br/>Lily stiffened immediately. “Holden won’t care. He’s too busy bedding down with Molly Conlan again or haven’t you heard?”<br/><br/>Aaron nodded. “I heard but I also know you two. You always get back together, <em>always,</em> and nothing makes me think it will be any different this time. But if Dad heard that I saw you almost naked… well it would make dinnertime conversation very interesting.”<br/><br/>Lily burst out laughing. She probably didn’t even sound sane but it struck her as hilarious and Aaron was typically so stoic. She wouldn't have thought that he would have a funny bone in that fine body of his.<br/><br/>Oh there she went again. Admiring Aaron’s beautiful body and his enticing youth. He was only thirty but so incredibly handsome…<br/><br/>“Lily, are you going to be okay or should I walk you back inside?”<br/><br/>“Aaron, that won’t be necessary,” Lily asserted. “I’m perfectly fine.”<br/><br/>“I don’t know. You seem a little … different today.”<br/><br/>“Of course I do. I am half naked and you’ve never seen me that way before.”<br/><br/>Aaron’s gray eyes went at least five shades darker. “Well that’s true enough.” He looked at her with smoky, heavy-lidded eyes and then waded to the shore. He turned back and looked at her. “I really don’t feel right about just leaving you alone here.”<br/><br/>“I’m a big girl,” Lily retorted.<br/><br/>“I know but-“<br/><br/>“If you’re so worried, then stay and babysit me,” Lily said only half-seriously.<br/><br/>“Lily…”<br/><br/>“I’m kidding, Aaron, but this pond actually is big enough for the both of us. And since you don’t want your father to know about this … Well, whatever happens can’t hurt him.”<br/><br/>Aaron stared at her, licking his lips ever so quickly. “What do you think is going to happen… Do you mean… No you can’t think that-“<br/><br/>“That what, Aaron?”<br/><br/>“That we could do something so reckless.”<br/><br/>“Like sleep together?” Aaron flushed. “The thought never crossed my mind,” Lily lied, probably not so convincingly. She gave him a loopy smile. “Aaron, nothing has to happen. Nothing <em>will</em> happen. Now get back in here and pretend I am not even around.”<br/><br/>“That won’t be easy,” he murmured.<br/><br/>Lily propelled herself through the water and came to a stop in front of him. “Just pretend I’m not here,” she said in a husky voice. She grabbed his wrist though and yanked him deeper into the pond.<br/><br/>Lily laughed loudly as Aaron smacked the surface of the water and then sluiced beneath it. He came up in front of her, sputtering. “Lily! You’re so … different today. Different than I’ve ever seen you before. What is it?”<br/><br/>“If it’s anything, it’s the knowledge that I am a free woman,” Lily said. Her breasts floated between them and she felt Aaron tracing the puckered nipples with his beautiful eyes. “A woman free to do whatever she wants, answering to no one for the first time in her life.”<br/><br/>“Oh,” Aaron said. He was apparently having a hard time averting his eyes from her breasts. Finally he looked up though and smiled at her a little sheepishly. “I guess I had better get back to swimming.”<br/><br/>“Yes, I guess you had better.” Lily started to swim around him when suddenly he was grabbing her by the wrist, drawing her back. Their eyes locked – hazel on gray.<br/><br/>“Lily, I don’t know what I’m thinking here. It’s like the heat is driving me crazy or something … but I want to kiss you. I want to kiss you so bad. Hell, I want to do a lot more than that.”<br/><br/>Before Lily could reply, he was yanking her into a forceful kiss, surprising her with the intensity of it. She had never actually considered that Aaron might be so good a kisser but he was. His tongue darted at her lips and Lily allowed him entrance into her mouth. Their tongues battled hungrily.<br/><br/>When they came up for air, Lily expected to feel ashamed or dirty but she didn’t. She just felt … more aroused. The ache between her thighs had reached its peak and she needed a release so badly.<br/><br/>“Aaron,” she said. “Aaron, that was-“<br/><br/>“I shouldn’t have done that. You are my-“<br/><br/>“Don’t mention him,” Lily said. “Please, just take me, Aaron. Take me right here and now. I swear it will be our little secret.” She mocked zipping her lips.<br/><br/>“I never knew this side of you existed,” Aaron said in an admiring tone of voice. “But I really like it.” Then he was kissing her again, crashing his soft lips down onto her plump ones.<br/><br/>His hands came to lock around her trim waist and she tremored a bit as he rubbed his hands up and down her bare skin. His hands finally found her breasts, gliding over them in the water. Lily heard a moan pass her lips as his fingers found her nipples.<br/><br/>“Aaron, pleassse,” she panted out. “Please just –“<br/><br/>“What?”<br/><br/>“Taste me,” Lily said. “Please, I need your mouth on me.”<br/><br/>Aaron nodded. He looked at her with concentration and offered her a smile. “You really are beautiful, you know that,” he said as his fingers found her nipples again, giving each of them a tweak.<br/><br/>Lily had been told all of her life that she was beautiful. This was the first time in ages and ages that she believed it. “Oh Aaron…” Her breaths came shallow and fast then as Aaron dropped lower in the water, onto his knees so that he was at eye level with her breasts. He then massaged the left one as he drew the right nipple between his expert lips, lapping at it with his tongue.<br/><br/>Her knees quaked beneath the water, causing ripples across the surface of the water. His mouth feasted on her, holding her in his arms in such a way that she felt she never wanted to leave his embrace. He licked and sucked. Lily felt the ache between her thighs grow in intensity and then she was shuddering, feeling an intense orgasm overtake her.<br/><br/>She didn’t think she could take the sweet torture any longer but Aaron wasn’t done. He slid his mouth to the other breast and began to nibble on it as well. His tongue flicked the rosy nipple and it pebbled in his mouth. Lily reached out and grabbed his shoulders, letting her nails bite into the flesh of them as he brought her to the heights of pleasure once more.<br/><br/>Aaron stood to his full height, slightly towering over her and gave her another scintillating kiss. Then Lily was reaching between their bodies, untying the strings on the waistband of his board shorts. “Lily, what-“<br/><br/>“Shh, Aaron, it’s your turn now,” she said. She then gave his shorts a fierce tug and he stepped out of them. She felt his erection, hard and firm and <em>very</em> big poking her thigh then. She reached out and took him between her hands, running a careful finger up and down his shaft, grazing his balls which caused him to tense up.<br/><br/>“Lillly,” he growled out as she rubbed him beneath the water, feeling his erection swell still more in her careful hands. She stroked him, giving him furious pumps with a closed fist. He grabbed her and buried his erotic screams in her lips as he came, his whole body surrendering to the bliss of one seriously intense orgasm.<br/><br/>He practically fell against her as he came and she chuckled a bit until he pinned her with another sexy look. “Lily,” he murmured. “Oh Lily, that was…”<br/><br/>“I know,” she said. There were no words to describe what had happened between them but she found that she wanted more. <em>Much</em> more.<br/><br/>“Undress me,” she said. “It's only fair considering how naked you are.”<br/><br/>“You’re right,” he said with a lascivious smirk. He grabbed her by her hips and worked his fingers into the waistband of her wet little pink panties. She shivered as he slid them down her lean legs. They ballooned a bit in the water and then he threw them towards the bank. They landed with a <em>smack</em> in the sand.<br/><br/>Now there was nothing between them, not a thing. “Lily, do you want this?” Aaron asked. “Do you want me to touch you there?” His fingers traced the curve of her left hip.<br/><br/>“Yes. Please touch me <em>everywhere,”</em> she said. She whimpered as he found her wet curls and ran his fingers through them before sluicing a finger into her tight heat. She didn’t know who enjoyed this more – her receiving the pleasure or him giving it. He was a thoughtful, attentive lover and she desperately needed that right now. She needed to feel wanted and appreciated after being tossed aside by her ex so many times. But she didn’t want to think of Holden now and she wouldn’t.<br/><br/>Lily rocked against the movements of Aaron’s hand and then when she felt another crescendo building, she said desperately, “I need you, Aaron. I need you inside of me <em>right now!”</em><br/><br/>“Are you sure? There’s no going back once we –“<br/><br/>She nodded. “Yes, I’m sure. Completely sure.”<br/><br/>“Me too. I want this,” Aaron admitted. He then pushed her long wavy hair off of her shoulders and looked at her for a long moment, as if really seeing her.<br/><br/>He pulled her as close to his body as she could get. She found his manhood in the water and rubbed it. He growled as she guided his engorged member to her entrance. He pushed into her and then paused, letting her adjust to his sheer size. He then began to rock his hips against hers. She threw her head back and screamed, giving into passion.<br/><br/>Her hips undulated as she took him in deeper and said, <em>“Harder, faster.”</em> He had no problem obliging, picking up the pace and rhythm of his thrusts.<br/><br/>All too soon she felt herself coming undone. With a fierce scream, she came, her legs sliding out from under her. Aaron had to grab her to keep her from submerging. She smiled up at him. “Aaron, that was-“<br/><br/>“Everything I’ve ever fantasized about.”<br/><br/>“Wait. You fantasized about this? About <em>me?”</em><br/><br/>He nodded. “Yes, but I never would have tried anything while you were with my dad. I knew you wouldn’t have been receptive anyway. But you’ve always been so beautiful to me, so alluring.”<br/><br/>At the mention of Holden, Lily bit her lip. “You’re regretting this,” Aaron said.<br/><br/>“No, not exactly. We’re two consenting adults. It’s just, Aaron, we didn’t use protection.”<br/><br/>“Oh damn you’re right. I was so caught up in the moment …”<br/><br/>“Lord help me, but me too.”<br/><br/>“This is what I wanted, what I needed,” Aaron said. “My self-esteem has been shit since Alison left me and now I feel better, a lot better.”<br/><br/>“I know the feeling,” Lily said. She slid her arms around his shoulders. “Let’s not worry about tomorrow, okay, or even two hours from now, okay. Let’s just be together. For now, we have each other and that’s what we both need.”<br/><br/>Aaron nodded. “You’re right.” He then dipped his head and kissed her. Before long they would be coupling in the pond again. <em>And again and again…</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>